Percy Jackson and the God of War
by redwarrioroflight
Summary: The Second Titanomachy has ended with Olympus as the victor. As the gods rebuild, they find themselves one member short due to Ares' betrayal by siding with the Titans. They replace him with the Savior of Olympus, Percy Jackson, who has become too powerful to remain a demigod. Now he is the new God of War and the 14th Olympian. GodPercy and Perthena!
1. A New God

**RWOL is here with first Percy Jackson and the Olympians story. It is titled: Percy Jackson and the God of War. This is an AU that takes place after the second Titan War, where Percy becomes the new God of War after Ares betrayed the Gods for the Titans.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series or its related works, Rick Riordan does.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1: A New God of War

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The **Second ****Titanomachy **(Second Titan War) had ended, with victory going to the Olympians yet the price of victory was higher than any the Olympians had or were willing to pay. Numerous demigods, those who felt betrayed and abandoned their godly parents and those who remained loyal, had died in the battle. The Olympians faced betrayals not just from their own children, but from their fellow gods. Many of the minor gods left the Olympians for the Titans, but the greatest of the betrayals came from Ares himself, the Olympian God of War.

Ares has always desired to overthrow his father Zeus and rule as Lord of Olympus, ensuring he could wage as many wars to his heart's content. He was approached by the spirit of his grandfather Kronos, the Titan of Time and Titan Lord, with an offer: join him as his general, help him overthrow the Olympians and he would make him [Ares] the Titan Lord of War (and replacing the traitor Pallas as Titan of War) and allow him [Ares] to wage as many wars amongst the mortals as he [Ares] wanted. Ares' lust for war and bloodshed has always been insatiable, so he could not pass up the offer to be a Titan Lord and make as many wars as godly as possible.

The year before the war actually started, Ares and his children, both immortal and mortal, betrayed Olympus. He also turned on his long-time 'girlfriend' Aphrodite, brutally humiliating her all the while laughing and revealing he was just using her for sex and enjoyed how he was hurting Hephaestus by seducing the woman who was supposed to be his wife. Next he targeted Camp Half-Blood, his children there attacking their friends, comrades and even lovers, killing some and injuring many more.

With the gods weakened and Typhon freed, it looked grim, but one demigod would not stand for it. He rose to the forefront, leading the remaining demigod forces loyal to Olympus to into battle and later victory. This demigod's name is Perseus "Percy" Jackson – son of Poseidon and the mortal Sally Jackson, Savior and Champion of Olympus and Bane of Titans.

Percy had faced many trials and tribulations during the years leading up to the Second Titan War: at age twelve he retrieved the stolen Master Bolt of Zeus, stopping a civil war between the Olympians and revealed Luke Castellan as a traitor; at age thirteen he retrieved the long lost Golden Fleece and cured Thalia's Tree while reviving his cousin Thalia Grace; at age fourteen saved Artemis from the burden of the Sky by forcing Atlas back under it; at age fifteen he safely navigated the Labyrinth of Death, defeated the Titan Lord of the West and Titan of Mortality Iapetus and the Giant Antaeus– son of Gaia and Poseidon, defeated the strongest and most powerful of all monsters Kampê during the **Battle of Camp Half-Blood**; and at age sixteen led the remaining loyal demigods and Hunters of Artemis against Kronos' forces in what would be named the **Battle of Manhattan**. During the battle, Percy fought and defeated many powerful foes; Hyperion – Titan Lord of the East and Titan of Light and Perses – Titan of Destruction; the God of War himself Ares along with his children; and finally the Titan Lord himself Kronos.

Percy was a storm of destruction and death, every enemy before him was rent unto death; from monsters, the traitor gods and demigods, and the Titans under Kronos' command. During the first day of the three days of the Battle of Manhattan, Percy faced both Phobos the God of Fear and his brother Deimos the God of Terror/Dread, easily defeating the two and sending them straight to Tartarus. During the second day, Percy faced the Titan Lord of the East Hyperion and the Titan of Destruction Perses. Despite the two-on-one advantage and their massive powers as the most powerful in the Titan Pantheon, Percy overcame the titan duo and sent them back to Tartarus. On the third and final day, Percy faced both Ares and Kronos, but not before dealing with the distractions known as Clarisse and her siblings. Despite receiving her father's blessing, Clarisse was no match of for the man responsible for the defeat of several of the most powerful of titans.

With Clarisse and her siblings dealt with, Percy barely managed to make it in time to stop Ares and Kronos from destroying the thrones of the gods. Ares was ridiculously easy to beat, being downed in 3.5 seconds, and yes the Titan of Time counted how long it would take Ares to fail.

That left Kronos, using the body of Luke Castellan as his host until he reached his true power and returned to his true Titan form, fought Percy with the fate of the world on the line. The battle was fast paced and furious; the two were evenly matched much to Kronos' chagrin. Kronos' anger mounted as Percy proved strong enough to break free of his time spells right immediately after Kronos casted them. Soon Percy gained the advantage when Annabeth managed to bring back Luke's conscience due to her pleas throughout the fight and being injured by his hands. Luke, shocked that he hurt his beloved Annabeth, allowed Percy to strike the fatal blow; hitting his Achilles Spot.

Percy did so by controlling the liquids in Luke's body, gaining control of his body. Lifting Luke's left arm and removing his armor, Percy stabbed him an inch below his arm pit. As Kronos was forced back to Tartarus, his Titan essence dispersed so thin to the point of fading, Luke asked how Percy knew his Achilles Spot.

Percy smirked before saying; "Common sense. To protect yourself, and by proxy Kronos, you chose one of the least likely spots on the human body to be targeted during combat."

Smiling as blood escaped his lips, Luke apologized for his actions and to Annabeth for hurting her the way he did. Annabeth cried as she cradled her dying love, giving him the kiss she always wanted to give him. Luke Castellan – son of Hermes and May Callastan died with a smile on his face, even as the Olympians stormed the room to see Annabeth crying over Luke's dead body, Grover looking morose, the still unconscious traitor God of War and Percy standing triumphant above all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

_**Olympus Throne Room; three days after the war**_

The eleven Olympians sat on their thrones as they contemplated the recent war that ended only seventy-two hours ago, thanks to Percy Jackson. Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Demeter, Hephaestus, Hermes, Apollo, Athena, Artemis, Aphrodite, Dionysus and the unofficial Olympians Hades and Hestia felt their ages weigh heavily upon, the children of Kronos more so given their four thousand year lives.

In the middle of the room, in Celestial Bronze shackles that zapped his powers, the traitor God of War stood before the council with a sneer on his face.

"Ares," Zeus' usual rumbling voice was heavily subdued. "Why? Why betray us for the Titans?"

Ares chuckled amused that they even had to ask why he betrayed them. "As the mortal saying goes, the first thing to go in old age is the mind." He mocked with a laugh at his father not knowing his reasons for his betrayal given it were so obvious.

"This isn't a laughing matter Ares!" the Sky Lord thundered. "You betrayed us! Your father, mother, aunts, uncles, brothers and sisters for the Chaos-forsaken Titans! You betrayed all of Olympus and you laugh!"

Ares just chuckled even more due to his father's tirade. "Yeah pretty much." He said with a shrug getting glares from his so-called family. "But if it will let you sleep at night then I'll give ya a reason. The reason is that I wanted do what I do best; cause war and enjoy the carnage. But I couldn't due to the damned Ancient Laws restricting me. So I wanted to take your place pops since as the new Lord of Olympus, I could do so, but even that wasn't enough for me." Ares began smirking cocksurely. "Then after you turned your bitch daughter into that tree, Kronos came to me in a 'dream' and gave me his offer: become one of his loyal generals, in return I help him rise, throw you fools in Tartarus, become the Titan Lord of War and wage all the wars I can handle." Ares explained before smirking.

"The plan was for the Big Three to have a civil war with each other. Yeah pops I helped in stealing your precious toy lightning bolt and Hades' 'hat of fear'." The two elder gods seethed at Ares for insulting their symbols of power. "When you sent out the lesbian slut Artemis, the owl bitch Athena and 'Mr-I'm-so-fast-I'm-finished-in-three-seconds' Hermes," Ares said smirking at the enraged looks from the aforementioned gods. "I had to act fast because I knew that those three would find Luke and the plan would be ruined. Before hand, I gave Luke an untraceable phone that could be used contact me. It sends out a signal that was tuned to my divine energy signature, allowing me to get to him first. I kept the two power symbols while teleporting Luke away and waited as Kronos instructed." He said before turning to Poseidon. "Kronos told me to wait until another hero could be used to make the delivery, and it happened when Hades attacked your son for his perceived slights against him and for you breaking your oath. When Percy got to camp, Luke struck by summoning the Hellhound which led to Percy getting a quest to find and retrieve the Master Bolt." He told the seething Sea God.

"As the quest progressed, I waited until the right time, approaching him when he was on his leg." He smirked before turning to Aphrodite. "My 'date' with you that day was planned, so I could get Percy to do me a favor and I 'repay' him for it." He said at the angry and betrayed Love Goddess. "I gave him the modified sheath of the Master Bolt that would call the bolt to it when in the Underworld and near Hades' presence."

"Hades would kill the boy for the perceived theft of his helm, getting Poseidon to declare war on him for the death of his son, and I would declare war on Hades due to my perceiving his stealing of my Master Bolt." Zeus said with a pale face along with his brothers. They had been so close to a civil war, a war planned their father, and thwarted only because of his nephew Perseus.

"Exactly!" Ares chuckled. "With an Olympian Civil War, Olympus would be divided thus making things easier for the Titans. They would wait in the shadows, secretly recruiting both mortals and demigods to their cause and manipulating events to paint themselves as being more noble and selfless compared to the Olympians. _'The Olympians are selfish, greedy and power hungry. See how easy they fight and wage war with each other. See how they use and abuse humans and even their own children simply because they can and for their entertainment. Join us, the Titans, and we'll usher in another Golden Age; no war, no pain and suffering. Just peace and tranquility for all.'_ As you weaken yourselves, the Titans would grower stronger and stronger, and then when strong enough they would strike. Nice, clean and easy." Ares explained to the ashen faced gods. They were realizing just how methodical Kronos had been in his planning of vengeance against them. If not for Percy, they would be in Tartarus now, suffering ungodly punishments, while the Titans ran the world.

"As the Titan Lord of War the world would be my playground; humans slaughtering themselves for my entertainment. I would sit back and watch as men, women and children debase themselves to levels that would even sicken monsters, becoming monsters themselves just to survive my little games." He explained dreamily. "It would have been glorious had barnacle beard's little cock puppet not interfered and cost the Titans the war." Ares said with snarl as he thought of sea spawn. Poseidon gave his nephew an enraged glare at the insult to himself and his son.

The Olympians looked at Ares as if they could not comprehend his existence. It was silent for several tense moments before Hera, Queen of Olympus, spoke.

"To think that I gave birth to such a savage being like you." Hera said in disgust and disappointment. "You are no son of mine!"

Ares snorted before retorting; "And you're such a _good_ mother given you threw Festus here off Olympus because he didn't fit your criteria of a _perfect family_ and then but the blame on pops."

Hera snarled, not wanting to accept the truth in Ares words, but Poseidon intervened.

"It is clear to me that you have neither remorse nor guilt for your traitorous actions." The Sea Lord spoke. "I suggest that we move on to your punishment."

"Punishment?" Ares snorted amused. "You really think you can punish me?! Ha! I'll tell ya dick-tits this right now, no matter the punishment I swear on the River Styx that I'll come back and fuck each and every last one of you dick-tits up." Ares said with thunder punctuating his oath of revenge.

"Did he just call us dick-tits?" Apollo asked incredulously as Hermes glared at the War God.

"Big words Ares," Athena, Goddess of Wisdom hissed. "You are so boastful even in the face of your impending punishment that you insult us and spit in our faces. I move for a vote; we strip Ares and his sons of their domains and powers, replace Ares as the God of War, and banish him to Tartarus." She suggested. Ares now looked fearful, he knew that he would be banished to Tartarus, but to be stripped of his domains and powers… that would leave him mortal, if not a weakling demigod and he wouldn't survive in the pit as a mortal.

"And who would we replace Ares with?" Artemis asked. "I do not know of any demigod or goddess worthy enough to have a place among us."

Athena shook her head, her silky golden tresses free of its usual ponytail moved about. "That is where you are wrong Artemis." Athena said with her usual 'I-know-something-you-don't-know-smiles'. "There is one demigod more than worthy enough to be an Olympian and proved to be the most powerful, even surpassing Hercules." She said getting her father to bristle as the jab to his most powerful of his sons. "We all know him, even you Artemis given you'd still be stuck under the Sky without it him."

Artemis' silvery-yellow eyes widened when she realized exactly who Athena was suggesting should replace Ares.

"Yes Artemis, I see you understand." Athena said. "Our new God of War shall be none other than Perseus Jackson!" the wisdom goddess exclaimed even as her fellow Olympians looked at her with varying expressions.

Poseidon was shocked that Athena would suggest his son for godhood let alone praise him given that she led the charge to have him killed on several occasions because of the Great Prophecy and being his rival. While proud of his son's incredible accomplishments, the Sea God didn't know if his son should be put into a position tarnished by the previous owner.

Apollo and Hermes looked pretty excited; they both liked Percy and wouldn't mind him being a god; they could take him to all their favorite bars and pick up chicks for the taste of the 'mortal fruit' as they called it. But they didn't know about him being the new God of War. Hopefully he'll be nothing like Ares.

Artemis was contemplative. Percy had proved her wrong, showing her that there were _some _decent men out in the world. Despite the fact he saved her and stood toe-to-toe with Atlas, one of the top five strongest Titans in the Titan Pantheon and their greatest warrior, not once did he brag. He didn't even demand she thank him for saving her! He also gained the trust, friendship and respect from her most loyal and trusted hunter, Zoe Nightshade, before her death at the hands of her accursed father.

Demeter was neutral, given she didn't know much about her brother's spawn besides him possibly being the prophecy child.

Dionysus, while having some respect for the sea-spawn, didn't know if he wanted to deal him for all eternity.

Hera was also contemplative. While she may not show it, she did like Percy even if he didn't agree with her view on families. It was his loyalty to those he cared for that drew her to him, as he knew and showed what true loyalty is, and she respected that. Besides he couldn't be any worse than Ares.

Hades shrugged, he had some respect for his nephew and if anyone deserved godhood after all the crappy shit they went through, then Percy was the one.

Hestia smiled happy her nephew would become a god and hopefully bring honor back to the council. He was exactly the change needed to help gods realize that they NEEDED to change, and change for the better.

Aphrodite was Aphrodite; thinking how she would get Percy to sleep with her. Also, if she could get her marriage annulled, then she could marry Percy and have him to herself. He was too good for those other women, mortal or immortal, for only her, the Goddess of Love and Beauty was worthy to have him.

And Zeus, well as usual he was worried mostly about his throne and place as Lord of Olympus. While he might not like to admit it, being the prideful an all, but as usual his daughter was right. The boy's power level was astounding! The boy had faced nothing but high-level challenges that forced him to grow in power, skill and ability. By Chaos he faced down several Titans in the "Top Ten Strongest" list: Number one – Kronos, Number Two – Atlas and Hyperion, Number Three – Perses, and Number Four – Iapetus. He faced his son Ares twice and won, defeated Ares' strongest demigod child Clarisse and her immortal brothers Phobos and Deimos, who while minor gods, were still pretty strong. So the Sky God was worried that if Percy became a God, the boy might try to overthrow him.

_But_, Zeus thought. _By placing him on the council, I can keep an eye on him to see if he'll be a threat or not. I'll be keeping a potential enemy close so it'll be easy to eliminate him. _Zeus thought with slight frown. He looked over his fellow Olympians with his stormy gray eyes before nodding. "All in favor of Athena's suggestion for Ares' punishment and his replacement Perseus raise your hand. Those not in favor keep your hands down.

Athena, Artemis, Apollo, Hermes, Aphrodite, Hades, Poseidon, Hera and himself raised their hands. Only Demeter and Dionysus kept their hands down. While agreeing with the punishment, they didn't agree on Percy becoming an Olympian as they explained.

"It is agreed then." Zeus said as he glared at his former son. "Ares and his sons will be stripped of their powers and domains, banished to Tartarus and Perseus becoming an Olympian by taking Ares' place."

"You can't do this to me!" Ares screamed in outrage. "That punkass can't replace me was the God of War! He doesn't have the drive or the desire to cause war for the sheer sake of war! For the entertainment value of watching the mortals kill themselves for whatever reason they think of and justify!"

"And is that a bad thing Ares?" Hera hissed. "So what if Perseus doesn't have the drive or desire for _senseless_ wars like you." She said putting emphasis on the world senseless. "Maybe Perseus would be more like your Roman aspect Mars, who fights only for a just and noble cause; to protect his homeland and those within it. One who fights to end the war just as quickly as it started so his people don't suffer such extreme losses. One who cares for martial might and victory rather than the sheer conflict of war itself?"

Ares snarled at his mother before he twitched, his Roman aspect Mars trying to rise but was forced back down. He hated the Romans for that. Oh he enjoyed how they elevated him over his uncles Hades and Poseidon, elevated him over his bitch sister Athena who was downgraded into a weakling minor goddess, making him the second most powerful and important in the Roman Pantheon. But they had to make him so noble and honorable; fighting only for honorable causes such as the protection of the Roman state. Bah! War is war! There are no honorable causes or reasons to fight in war, no matter who said there was. There is only killing the enemy, making them suffer, to bath in their blood and enjoy it.

"What of the powers and domains of Phobos and Deimos?" Apollo asked.

"They're open for anyone to take." Hades said looking over a pitch-black I-Phone with his symbol on the back. "It turns out that Phobos and Deimos have decided to fade in order to escape punishment." The Underworld Lord said after checking his files due to an alert filed under 'Immortal Deaths'.

"We'll put them on reserve for now." Zeus growled out angry at his grandsons' cowardly escape from their rightful punishment. "For now Perseus will replace Ares as both the God of War and an Olympian." he declared glaring at Ares.

Ares glared angrily at them, more so Athena, mentally vowing to make her suffer the most when he returns to gain vengeance on them. Little did he know he would get the chance sooner than he thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Several hours later, the demigods responsible for the protection of Olympus and Western Civilization stood before the broken Olympian council, the eleven gods looking down on their children with pride.

"Heroes of Olympus!" Zeus thundered. "You are here to be rewarded handsomely for your courageous actions in defending not just Olympus, but all of Western Civilization from the wrath of the Titans." He said before becoming subdued. "You have faced many problems; betrayals from those who sided with Kronos, the betrayal of Ares' children, who were friends, comrades and for some of you even lovers."

Several campers lowered their heads at the thought of their former friends and lovers.

"Thalia Grace, my daughter and lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis, come forth!" Zeus rumbled. The punk/Goth thunder maiden went forward, kneeling before her father and then her patron goddess Artemis. "My daughter, you do this old god proud. As such, you will have help in filling the ranks of the hunters as well as in increase in your powers. You'll be comparable to minor goddess with my domains." He said getting Thalia to gape that he would give her more access to his domains, but smiled.

"Thalia," Artemis began happy for her sister. "You too have made me proudand all those Hunters who perished in my service will never be forgotten. They will achieve Elysium, I am sure." She said glaring pointedly at Hades who looked back unimpressed.

"Meh, they already have, so stop with your pathetic scary face."

Pleased, the Maiden Goddess stopped her glaring that really wasn't that all scary in both Hades' and Percy's opinion.

Thalia beamed with pride. "Thank you, my lady." She bowed to the gods, even Hades, and then limped over to stand by Artemis's side.

"Tyson, son of Poseidon!" Zeus called. Tyson looked nervous, but he went to stand in the middle of the Council, and Zeus grunted. "Doesn't miss many meals, does he?" Zeus muttered. Poseidon smacked his brother on the arm for his troubles. "Tyson, for your bravery in the war, and for leading the Cyclopes, you are appointed a general in the armies of Olympus. You shall henceforth lead your brethren into war whenever required by the gods. And you shall have a new . . . um . . . what kind of weapon would you like? A sword? An axe?"

"Stick!" Tyson said, showing his broken club.

"Very well," Zeus said. "We will grant you a new, er, stick. The best stick that may be found."

"Hooray!" Tyson cried, and all the Cyclopes cheered and pounded him on the back as he rejoined them.

"Grover Underwood of the satyrs!" Dionysus called. Grover came forward nervously. "Oh, stop chewing your shirt," Dionysus chided. "Honestly, I'm not going to blast you. For your bravery and sacrifice, blah, blah, blah, and since we have an unfortunate vacancy, the gods have seen fit to name you a member of the Council of Cloven Elders." Grover collapsed on the spot. "Oh, wonderful," Dionysus sighed, as several naiads came forward to help Grover. "Well, when he wakes up, someone tell him that he will no longer be an outcast, and that all satyrs, naiads, and other spirits of nature will henceforth treat him as a lord of the Wild, with all rights, privileges, and honors, blah, blah, blah. Now please, drag him off before he wakes up and starts groveling."

"Annabeth Chase!" Athena called her daughter. "You, my daughter, have exceeded all expectations. You have used your wits, your strength, and your courage to defend this city, and our seats of power. It has come to our attention that Olympus is… well, trashed. The Titan lord did much damage that will have to be repaired. We could rebuild it by magic, of course, and make it just as it was. But the gods feel that the city could be improved. We will take this as an opportunity. And you, my daughter, will design these improvements." She said getting Annabeth to gape.

"M… my lady…"

Athena smiled wryly. "You _are_ an architect, are you not? You have studied the techniques of Daedalus himself. Who better to redesign Olympus and make it a monument that will last for another eon?"

"You mean… I can design whatever I want?"

"To a certain extent, I hope," Dionysus groaned. If that girl made Olympus pink, or purple, or any other annoying, eye-popping color, he was going to _throttle_ her in her sleep, damn the consequences.

"As your heart desires," the goddess said. "Make us a city for the ages."

"With plenty of statues of the most awesome of gods, me!" Apollo cried out.

"Oh, oh don't forget me. Olympus could use more of my beauty around." Aphrodite put her two drachmas in. "Besides who wouldn't want to gaze longingly at my smexiness." She said gesturing to her oversexed body.

Athena barely managed to resist the urge to face palm herself at Aphrodite's usual vain attitude and her butchering of the English language. "Aphrodite, smexiness is NOT a word, and Annabeth will take your ideas into consideration."

The Love Goddess merely waved off Athena, not really caring one way or another. No what she cared about was getting that sexy beast of man known as Percy Jackson wrapped around her little finger. No man could resist her, if for long, and he would be her new Adonis that she would love and cherish for eternity. _Aphrodite Jackson? I like how it sounds. Percy and I, immortal husband and wife with all the hot, steamy and passionate sex I can handle. Hmm. How powerful would our firstborn be?_

"PERCY JACKSON!" Poseidon announced. His name echoed around the chamber. All talking died down. The room was silent except for the crackle of the hearth fire. Hestia smiled slightly, knowing that Percy was worthy of being a god.

Everyone's eyes were on him; all the gods, the demigods, the Cyclopes, the spirits.

He walked into the middle of the throne room. Hestia smiled at him reassuringly. She was in her usual eight-year old form, and she seemed happy and content to be sitting by her fire again. Her smile gave him courage to keep walking. He bowed first to Zeus, and then knelt before his father, remembering his first time before the two brothers. He bowed to his father first, and then bowed to Zeus which angered the Sky God.

"Rise my son," Poseidon said gently, getting his son to stand. "A great hero must be rewarded," he said. "Is there anyone here who would deny that my son is deserving?"

The gods have never really agreed on thing, and many of them still disliked Percy but no one spoke up against Poseidon's claim, not with what they agreed to earlier.

"Percy, you have risen to levels that not even the great Hercules has reached. As such we, the Olympian Council, have decided that you shall have the greatest of gifts; Godhood."

Percy blinked once, twice and then thrice as he comprehended what was just told to him. They wanted to make him a god, like them?

"My son," Poseidon's voice broke through Percy's thoughts. "None are more deserving than you. You have faced the strongest of beings since you were brought into our world: Ares and his sons Phobos and Deimos; the _most powerful_ of monsters Kampê; several Titans in the "Top Ten Strongest": Number one – Kronos, Number Two – Atlas and Hyperion, Number Three – Perses, Number Four – Iapetus. You have become the greatest demigod to ever live, the most powerful ever seen and thus it is only natural that you rise to a higher level." Poseidon explained. "I know this is much to take in, but this is a great honor, as you are the first in centuries since Greece's fall to become a god."

Percy looked at the eleven Olympians, seeing that there were serious about making him a god. He frowned in concentration before looked back at his father.

"While I am honored, I must respectfully decline becoming a God." He said much to the shock of his audience.

"You're turning down the chance of immortality? To be our equal?" Artemis asked as Percy once again proved he truly is different from other men. Most would have jumped at the chance to be a god, yet he turns it down. Why? Why must he be so different from others? Why does he persist in taking her perceptions of men and destroy them? Why can't he be like all the others, then she wouldn't be so damn confused?

"Yes because there are more important things than immortality." He said getting raised eyebrows.

"Things more important than you becoming a god?" Hermes asked. "What 'things' are you talking about?"

"The war we just had." Percy answered. "I'd like to use my gift in the form of a request to the council."

"Speak then Perseus." Hera commanded her curiosity peeked.

"If it is within our power then it shall be done." Zeus promised.

"It is," he said. "And it's not even difficult. But I need your promise on the River Styx."

"What?" Dionysus cried. "You don't trust us?"

"Someone once told me," he said, looking at Hades. "You should always get a solemn oath."

Hades shrugged. "Guilty."

"Very well!" Zeus growled. "In the name of the Council, we swear by the River Styx to grant your _reasonable_ request as long as it is within our power." The other gods muttered assent. Thunder boomed, shaking the throne room. The deal was made.

"My request has four parts, all of which are easily within your powers. Firstly I want to both Hades and Hestia to have thrones on the council." Percy began getting looks of shock from the gods, including the aforementioned gods. "It is not fair that Hades can only sit among you once a year on the darkest day of the year. He too is an eldest god, having fought with his brothers and sisters in the first Titan War and in the First Giant War. He has just as much right to be an Olympian in all shape, form and fashion as his brothers. And without him, then this war would be lost and our surviving demigods would be dead if not for him." Percy explained.

"As for Hestia, she'll be the calming presence you all desperately need to quell any of your disagreements you have when you meet." He added. Those on the council looked at each other, having silent conversations. Poseidon gave Zeus a pointed look, which got the Sky Lord to sigh loudly.

"Hades, Hestia," Zeus frowned and shook his head. "No brother and sister, please take your rightful places among us as Olympians." No sooner than had that sentence ended, two thrones appeared for, making the number of thrones fourteen instead of twelve.

Hades' throne was an ebony so pitch-black it was like the deepest of darkness. It held a sinister vibe; bones of the dead coated in gold and inlaid with various precious gems befitting the God of Wealth adorned the throne. The arm rests were human spines with the skulls still connected, rubies in the place of their eyes. The seat was of plush ebon leather, ensuring that he would comfortable.

Hestia's throne was like fire contained in a Plexiglas box that was in the shape of an elegant throne. It held a warm presence, soothing all those in the room. It was trimmed in platinum and gold, the symbol of the hearth like an optical illusion when one stares into the fires of her throne.

The two Olympians looked at Percy who merely nodded towards the two. Hestia, being more emotional, happily crushed Percy in goddess-sized death hug, chanting 'Thank you!' over and over again before going to her new throne. Hades merely gave his nephew respectful nod, his respect for him going up a few notches.

"Well Perseus, what is the rest of your requests?" Hera demanded a bit miffed that Hades was on her council.

"The second part of my request is a two-parter, I want to you properly recognize the children of the gods," he said. "All the children… of all the gods; Olympian, Major and Minor."

The Olympians shifted uncomfortably.

"Percy," Poseidon said. "What exactly do you mean?"

"Kronos couldn't have risen if it hadn't been for a lot of demigods who felt abandoned by their parents," he said. "They felt angry, resentful, and unloved, and they had a good reason."

Zeus' royal nostrils flared. "You dare accuse…"

"No more undetermined children," Percy verbally steamrolled over Zeus. "I want you to swear on the Styx to claim your children – all your demigod children – by the time they turn twelve. They won't be left out in the world on their own at the mercy of monsters. I want them claimed and brought to camp so they can be trained right, and survive."

"Now wait a minute…" Apollo tried to get a word in edge wise but Percy steamrolled over him as well.

"Because of this, there shall be cabins for _**ALL**_ gods, no matter they be Olympian, major or minor. They deserve every right to have cabins and be represented just like you and for their children to sleep with their siblings. They shall not be ignored." Percy said staring down the gods. "My third request is that all of the minor gods and goddesses that sided with Kronos be given amnesty and pardoned as well as with the peaceful Titans." He said getting wide eyes. "A severe tactical advantage wouldn't have been lost had you treated them better. They betrayed you because you treated them like they were inferior to you just because you have thrones and are Olympians. It's the same for the Titans that fought with you during the first war, but fought against you for the second; you treated them like crap when they just wanted to be respected." Percy demanded thinking of Calypso who had after more than 2000 years should be free.

"My fourth and final request it to abolish the 'Big Three having no children' bit. Because we can all agree that didn't work out at all." Percy said getting grimaces. "Those are my requests, all of them easy, to the point and well within your power to uphold."

"Percy," Poseidon said though a bit proud of his son holding the council by the balls. "You ask much. You presume much."

"I hold you to your oath," Percy said. "All of you."

He got a lot of steely looks. Strangely, it was Athena who spoke up.

"Percy is correct. We have been unwise to ignore our children. It proved a strategic weakness in this war and almost caused our destruction. Perseus Jackson, I have had my doubts about you, but perhaps," she grimaced and then spoke as if the words had a sour taste. "Perhaps I was mistaken. I move that we accept his plan."

Everyone looked at Athena with wide eyes. For those that personally knew Athena, they knew that she _always _had to be right, and in the _small_ off chance she was wrong her hubris would never let her admit it. For her to admit that she was wrong about Percy meant that either the world was ending or that the recent events had forced her to open her eyes and see the real truth. Thankfully, no pigs were flying (and no we're not counting the Sow) as humans always claim that flying pigs are a sure sign of the apocalypse.

"Humph," Zeus said. "Being told what to do by a mere child, but I suppose… All in favor?" All the gods agreed and Athena agreed to supervise the process. Annabeth merely rubbed her hands greedily, her mind going over various designs for the palaces and temples, the new cabin designs for Camp Half-Blood and wondering what the minor gods wanted appearance wise for them.

"Now this leaves us with the problem of convincing Perseus to join us as a god." Aphrodite said staring lustfully at said demigod.

"But I…" now it was Percy's turn to get steamrolled verbally.

"Yes Perseus you did refuse but that we can't let you go." Artemis said seriously getting all the demigods to look at her. "Do you know just how powerful you are Perseus? Your father wasn't just pandering to your ego, he was telling the truth. You are the _Most Powerful _of all demigods ever seen, more powerful than Hercules himself!" she explained. "You may not sense it, but the aura you produce is on par with a major god, Hades even an Olympian such as us." She said doing her best to ignore the pointed glare from her uncle Hades. "You are simply _too_ powerful to remain a demigod, as such you MUST become a god."

Percy was confused and angry. Confused at how powerful he had gotten so quickly and angry that gods wanted him as a god because from what he could tell they were afraid he would turn against them. He had every chance possible to take accept Kronos' offer, but refused knowing that despite the problems the Olympians had, they were the lesser of two evils and if the Titans were in charge there would be no Golden Age.

Hestia got off her throne, shrunk to the size of normal mortal woman and approached her nephew. The others weren't able to hear given the invisible barrier the goddess erected, but given their facial expressions, it was a pretty intense conversation. They saw Percy's enraged expression, his glare focused on the empty throne of Ares before looking at his aunt who said some more words that calmed Percy down and who sighed before grudgingly nodding his head. They saw Hestia give Percy a hug before heading back to her throne, taking on her godly height of twenty-five feet.

"Percy has agreed to become a god." Hestia said simply getting her fellow Olympians to smile at her and then at the begrudging Percy. "Percy please approach your throne, there you will find the power of an Olympian God." She said gently. Sighing again, Percy slowly trudged his way to his throne, the one that used to belong to Ares. The other demigods looked as Percy approached the throne, understanding lighting their eyes.

Percy was to become the new God of War!

In front of massive throne, Percy climbed the throne, and in a few moments sat in the human-skinned seat of it. The strongest demigod in existence felt unimaginable power course through him as Ares' former powers and domains became his own. An explosion of pure power erupted, Percy's aura slamming into the demigods like an ocean from falling from the sky, forcing them to the ground with numerous thuds as he became a god. The Olympians grimaced as the power fell on them, his power as a god startling them as he was far stronger than they anticipated. A bright flash happened that blinded them, and as quickly as it came it was gone and when their sight came back they looked the new god of war.

He still had his tanned skin, and raven hair, but he now stood at the standard godly height of twenty-five feet. His physique was larger and more muscular, yet not the overly developed kind of muscular and was muscularly proportionate. He was now sporting a mustache-goatee combo on his face, giving him a ruggedly handsome kind of look that left the goddesses drooling lustfully at him before getting in control of themselves. Three were maidens, two were married yet the first was contemplating infidelity and the second wasn't loyal at all.

He wore a black tactical vest trimmed in sea-green with the Omega symbol stitched in sea-green over his left breast, over a black muscle shirt, showing off his muscular arms, black fingerless gloves with metal plates on the back of his hands, black battle fatigues tucked into black steel-toe combat books. But it was his eyes that were the most startling; they retained their beautiful sea-green color, but were now pure atomic fireballs staring into your soul.

His throne had changed as well; instead of the gaudy red and tank-like shape that Ares favored, it was the same cool sea-green fire as his eyes, in the style of a military commander's chair, trimmed in platinum and gold.

Then three white flashes appeared in a triangular formation around Percy; the three Sisters of Fate revealing themselves, and began speaking as one. "Hail Perseus Jackson. Savior and Champion of Olympus, and the 14th Olympian! Olympian God of: War, Storms, Darkness, Intelligence, Destruction, Tactics, Strength and Endurance, Courage, Loyalty, Resilience, Heroes, Waters and Ice. Master of War and Patron of Heroes." The Fates spoke before flashing out.

Everyone was in a state of shock, but Apollo and Hermes broke out identical smiles.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" the Sun God asked.

"Oh yeah!" the God of Messengers replied.

"PARTYYYYYYYYYY!" the two shouted before snapping their fingers. One bright flash later, the throne was decorated with streamers, confetti, and various other party decorations. There were tables with beer and wine and foods. There were scantily clad women pole dancing, even the goddesses were scantily clad, which to led blushing, nose bleeds and screeches of anger and outrage.

Percy had to admit that Athena looked damn fine rocking the sexy librarian look; a gaped open white silk dress shirt showing she wasn't wearing a bra and showing off the valley of her breasts, a short and tight dress mini-skirt that showed of her nice long legs, stockings showing off the smooth contours of those mile-long legs and black pumps that made those leggy legs even leggier.

Poseidon had to admit that Hestia was looking good in that short cocktail dress that too matched her orange-red flame eyes and showed off her nice body. Plus she looked too cute blushing.

Artemis was blushing so deeply one thought she was inventing new shades of red. She wore a bodice mini-dress that matched her eyes and showed off her athletic and shapely body in way she was not comfortable with.

Hades looked like a dear caught in the headlights due to Demeter's outfit; a bra-like garment, a mid-drift length jacket, tight short-shorts that showed a leather thong and long legs, and ankle-high heels.

Aphrodite was wearing an oceanic colored cocktail dress that was a couple inches from being obscene, and was so skin tight it was like a second skin; showing off her large and ample breasts, thin waist and flaring hips. Her legs were smooth like porcelain and gold strapped heels made her legs leggier.

Zeus was looking at Hera, who was dressed in a bodice mini-dress like Artemis but colored a silvery-white. The message was clear in Zeus' eyes; "I'm so going to tap that ass tonight!"

Percy shrugged, snapping his fingers getting his clothes to shimmer and change. He now wore a black silk dress shirt, untucked, black Seven Brand jeans, and Lugz boots. Teleporting a bottle of Budweiser over, he popped the top before saying; "Cheers!" in a British accent and downing it.

* * *

And cut! Percy Jackson and the God of War is up and running. I've read several PJOS stories and decided to put my hat in this arena as well. I wanted to do something different and got inspired to do this from the God of War series. Best video game series ever! So uisng that as a basis, Percy has replaced Ares as GOW like Kratos did in the games but he'll stay loyal to Olympus.

Now there will some mentions of the GOW series in here; weapons, items and attacks but every thing else will be all the good Percy Jackson series we've come to know and love. The characters will remain as they and will develop as the story goes on. There wil be romances, the main pairing being Perthena (Percy & Athena).

Read and review. Flames will be ignored.


	2. Life as a God Part 1

Here is chapter two of Percy Jackson and the God of War.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series; Rick Roirdan does. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

Chapter 2: Life as a God Part 1

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

After much cursing, screeches of anger and outrage, and plenty of blushing, the official victory celebrations began. Olympus was a lively festival; booths having food, drinks, games and prizes. The Muses and the other musically inclined immortals were singing and serenading their audiences. There was Karaoke, drinking contests, eating contests, arm wrestling contests, dancing contests, archery contests between the Apollo kids and the Hunters, and other such contests going on.

Percy, the new God of War, walked around with a smile on his face. He was the 'belle of the ball' due to being the new god on Olympus. All the other gods and goddesses had heard of his ascension to Godhood, replacing Ares as the GOW, and his requests. They had been surprised to find out that they would have their own cabins at Camp Half-Blood; they could claim their children and they wouldn't be shoved into the Hermes Cabin. The minor gods and goddesses who betrayed Olympus were pardoned along with their surviving demigod children. A few had even shed tears of happiness and joy at the news. They all thanked him profusely, saying they all owed him for giving them what they always wanted but that the Olympians refused to give; respect and recognition and a place for their demigod children (well those that had demigod children) at the camp.

Several minor goddesses had even offered themselves to him in order to properly 'thank him' which left him blushing a bit.

Moving on he saw his former demigod comrades laughing and enjoying themselves, already beginning to heal from the war. Sure they were drinking, but they deserved to have some fun after the war they just fought. It would take time yes, but they, like the rest of Olympus were on the road of recovery.

He met a few of the Olympus-allied Titans; Pallas Titan of Warfare, his grandmother on his divine side Rhea Titaness of Earthly Elements and former Titan Queen, and Themis Titaness of Divine Law and Justice. Pallas had congratulated Percy on replacing Ares who in the Titan's personal opinion was an ass and a bloodthirsty beast. He also hoped Percy would bring honor back to God of War title.

With Rhea, Percy had been startled because she looked so much like Hera… just more sophisticated and not having that condescending sneer on her face like Hera does when said goddess talks to someone. Rhea just laughed, always amused when people stare at her due her resemblance to her daughter Hera. "Hera is like a clone of me in terms of looks." She explained. She then congratulated him on his accomplishments, proud at having such an honorable warrior for a grandson and for defeating her Titan brethren. She also made the comment that if _HE_ had been a Titan and Titan Lord, then maybe things would have been different. That caused Percy to have the feeling that she was coming onto him, which weirded him out a bit.

But when he thought about, the whole incest thing was completely and totally acceptable. Gaia gave birth to her son Ouranus whom she then married making him her son-husband. Nyx and Erebus are brother and sister, yet they're married making them brother-husband and sister-wife. Kronos married his sister Rhea, making her his sister-wife, which Zeus did with Hera. His dad had sex with his grandmother, Percy's great-grandmother, Gaia three times in fact. His father also had sex with Demeter, Percy's aunt, and that led to birth of a horse named Arion. That made them brother-cousins. Also add in the fact that most of the immortals on Olympus were related to each other in some way along with the demigods, and since he's now a god and he didn't have DNA anymore… well he felt an odd sense of pride at being able to sexually attract his grandmother.

He might as well embrace the weirdness that comes with being a God. At least this way he would be able to better accept any more of the weird shit that would happen along down the line and hopefully keep what's left of his sanity intact.

Moving on, he ran into an excited Calypso.

"Hello Percy!" She said happily hugging him. Percy smiled as he returned the hug. "I just wanted to thank you for getting me my freedom."

"No problem Calypso." He waved her off. "After over two thousand years, you deserved to finally be free of both the island and that wretched curse." He said and broke the hug, getting a slight frown from the Titaness but it also gave her the chance to look over the new godly Percy. He still had his surfer tan and silky black hair she loved to touch when he was unconscious/sleep, he now sported a mustache-goatee combo, he stood at 6'8" tall, well-muscled but not overly so and he was muscularly proportionate like her father Atlas. His eyes were greatest change; still that beautiful sea-green but now like billowing fire sweeping along like a plague. He wore what modern clothes of this era, consisting of a black silk dress shirt, dark jeans with boots.

"So what are you going to do now?" he asked breaking her out of her thoughts on how much more handsome he had gotten.

The semi-frown disappeared, replaced by a radiant smile. "I don't know!" she said with a smile. "On Ogygia I knew what would happen day in and day out. It was boring and repetitive, but it was all I had." She said sadly and lowered her head. Percy frowned and placed a hand on her shoulder, getting her to smile and look up at him. "But now I'm excited because I don't know what tomorrow will bring. This world is new and so exciting to me!"

Percy chuckled at her excited expression. "If you like I can show you around and help teach you about this 'new and so exciting' world." He laughed as Calypso mock glared at him and playfully slapped his arm. She continued to mock glare until her lips twitched up into a smile.

"I'd like Percy. Now that you're a god you can by my island _anytime _you want." She purred putting emphasis on 'anytime' before walking off and getting Percy's attention drawn to her swaying shapely hips in the now tight fitting Greek dress she wore.

_Just how many women have come onto me this night? _Percy thought when a large hand clamped onto his shoulder.

"Percy my boy!" Poseidon said happily to his son, startling him out his thoughts. "I see you're thinking about 'stabbing' that Titaness booty with your 'Sword of Perseus' if you know what I'm saying."

"DAD!" Percy all but screeched blushing madly as his father laughed heartily. He may be a god now, but he was a still a teenage boy, a horny teenage boy, but a teenage boy none the less before Godhood. _Chaos please give me strength!_ "Dad I just became a God. It's a bit early for me to be 'sheathing' my 'sword' into a woman's 'sheath' if you know what I'm saying."

"None sense!" Poseidon countered. "Right after I became Lord of the Seas, I had sex with Thalassa!"

"The Primordial Goddess of the Seas?!" Percy asked shocked. "You had sex with not only Gaia but also the Primordial Sea Goddess Thalassa?"

"Yep! I'm the reason for the saying 'Motion in the ocean!' We rocked the seas and oceans for three days straight." Poseidon bragged to beet red son.

"Ahem!" a feminine cough got their attention, the two turning to see Amphitrite and Triton standing behind them. The Sea God paled since he had forgotten he had brought them to meet his now Olympian son.

"Uh… Amphitrite… dear…" Poseidon tried to say but his wife held up her hand to silence him.

"Milord, since this happened long before we were married, I hold no ill will towards you." She said in her cultured voice. Percy wondered if she was saving up her anger for his father for when they were alone and not surrounded by others. He gave a mental chuckle at the image of his father being forced to sleep on the couch. She turned to Percy, a frown on her beautiful face before she started talking. "Lord Perseus, I am here to apologize for my rude behavior when we met earlier. I wish to extend an olive branch given you are my milord's son, Savior of Olympus and now an Olympian God."

Percy stared at her, his sea-green fire eyes unsettling the goddess, as if he was looking at her immortal soul. With his new divine intelligence, he easily figured out that despite being her husband's bastard child, he had saved Olympus and became an Olympian God afterwards. Amphitrite treating him unkindly in any fashion would be a politically bad move on her part and put her in an unsavory light.

"I accept your olive branch Lady Amphitrite. I can understand somewhat that it leaves a sour taste in your mouth to meet the illegitimate child of her husband. So shall we start over on the right foot?" Percy suggested.

It was clear he had surprised the fish-woman/goddess that he knew the reasons why she was so cold towards him. Perhaps she was mistaken about him? "I'd like that Lord Perseus. I am Amphitrite, consort to Milord Poseidon and Queen of the Seas." She said extending her hand forward.

Percy gave her a firm handshake, though being careful given he bathed in the River Styx to gain the Curse of Achilles. "I'm, Perseus "Percy" Jackson son of Poseidon the God of Seas and the clear-sighted mortal Sally Jackson. The Savoir of Olympus, the 14th Olympian and Olympian God of: War, Storms, Intelligence, Destruction, Tactics, Strength and Endurance, Courage, Loyalty, Resilience, Heroes, Waters and Ice. Master of War and Patron of Heroes." He introduced to the stunned Sea Goddess. "Yeah it is a lot of domains and powers." He added letting go of her hand.

Triton came forward, a frown of distaste on his face that he barely hid behind a false smile. "And I'm Triton, Son of Lord Poseidon and Lady Amphitrite. I am _**the**_ Crown Prince of the Seas and Heir to Atlantis Lord Perseus."

Percy nodded to his half-brother, clearly seeing that the minor sea god doesn't like him and won't for a long time.

"Well then," Poseidon said with a clap of his hands. "Now with that done I have some good news for you Percy." He spoke getting his son's attention. "First off with your recent accomplishments I can officially make you a member of my court, meaning that you're now officially a Crown Prince of the Seas like your brother Triton and second in line to my throne after him." He said jovially getting a stunned look from both sons. "You'll have your own room in the palace and have all the rights and privileges as a full-fledge member of the Royal Family of Atlantis." He explained.

"Milord…" Amphitrite tried to talk but was gently hushed by her husband.

"Hush my little water flower." Poseidon said gently. "I am welcoming my son into the Royal Family." He said before turning back to Percy. "Now your inauguration ceremony will be next Monday at five o'clock in the evening and yes your mother can come." He told his still stunned son. "Also we'll begin training your powers in three days."

"Training?" Percy asked getting over his shock at now being undersea royalty.

"But of course son." Poseidon began. "You need to learn how to properly control your powers. This will allow you to know and understand your limits. I can help you with your water powers as despite being the new GOW (God of War) you still retain your powers as my son. That and you have the domain of Waters, meaning both fresh and sea waters." He explained getting a nod of understanding from his son.

"And I can help since I am war deity along with him." Athena spoke as she approached the quartet. Poseidon, Amphitrite and Triton's faces were masks of neutrality. "Lord Perseus I wish to have few moments of your time if you can spare them."

Percy looked at the goddess with a raised eyebrow. He would openly say that Athena was his least favorite goddess given the amount of trouble she caused him since he came into the Greek world. The problems she had with his father made her automatically hate him simply because of being Poseidon's son. She also tried to have him killed whenever the gods had their meetings, and voted heavily to have both him and Thalia (her half-sister by the way) killed because she believed they were too dangerous to live. Only Artemis, Zeus, Poseidon, Aphrodite, Hephaestus and surprisingly Ares voted against killing them.

He, after saving them from Kronos' wrath, had been surprised when she voted to have him become a god, an Olympian even, and she even admitted she _may_ have wrong about him when he tried to deny godhood to fix the problems that nearly brought Olympus' downfall. So Percy was especially wary of the Wisdom Goddess but he would give her the benefit of the doubt. He had a mental conversation with his father, who grimaced a bit before nodding his head. Percy turned back to Athena and nodded to her, the goddess giving him a small smile as she led them a few ways away to a balcony overlooking Manhattan below.

Athena stood there, her features and eyes betraying nothing as Percy waited for the goddess to start this conversation she wanted. A few tense moments of silence later, Athena sighed and her shoulders slumped. "I wish to apologize to you Lord Perseus." She said turning to him. "I have treated you unfairly ever since your existence was revealed. I've tried to have you killed simply on the basis of being Poseidon's son and I was afraid of your place in the Great Prophecy." she explained. "I feared you'll bring doom to Olympus but you brought salvation instead. You faced immensely powerful foes that other demigods couldn't hope to defeat, yet you did time and again. In the end you proved me wrong; you saved Olympus and even denied Godhood to fix the problems that we the Olympians had ignored due to our arrogance. As such I am sorry for my unjust actions toward you and hope we can wipe the slate clean and begin anew." She said with her head down and waited.

Percy looked at the goddess stunned. It was almost surreal given whom the goddess in front of him was, but seeing her with her head down, she looked like a small child admitting she was wrong and was awaiting her punishment.

"Look at me Athena." Percy commanded softly. She slowly looked up into those sea-green fires, getting lost in them. "You have done much against me Athena and while I'm angry I do not want any more problems with you. I accept your apology and agree to wipe the slate clean between us." He said getting her to smile brightly. He extended his hand toward the goddess before saying: "I'm, Perseus "Percy" Jackson. Son of Poseidon and the clear sighted mortal Sally Jackson. The Savoir of Olympus, the 14th Olympian and Olympian God of War." He didn't need to say his other domains since she was there when the Fates came in and declared what domains he'll have.

Athena took his hand smiling at him happily. "And I'm Pallas Athena, daughter of Zeus and Metis, the 9th Olympian and Olympian Goddess of Wisdom." She said feeling like a weight has been lifted off her shoulders. She also felt the fluttering of her heart due to touching his hand and vice-versa, a light pink dusting her cheeks. When Percy let go of her hand, she didn't like the feeling of coldness that she got from the action. He gave her small smile before walking away; the goddess stared after him, unknown to her longingly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Standing on a balcony that gave her a view of everything, Aphrodite smirked. Oh she _could _take Percy for herself, but his being a god opened up a plethora of possibilities for her to play with. All these beautiful immortal women secretly desiring him, but only a few would have the courage to make him theirs. It made the Love Goddess giddy with excitement. Being the Goddess of Love meant she could feeling even the tiniest bit of love in a being, no matter how deeply buried it is, and she could feel the spark of love that Athena has for Percy. Yes it was small, but with some effort from herself, Athena and Percy and with some time it would grow and soon consume Athena.

_And in the end, I'll prove that foolish maiden that I __**AM **__right! _Aphrodite thought with a malicious smile remembering her numerous arguments with the Wisdom Goddess about whether the heart or mind determines love. _Ah the game of love, my favorite of them all. Come Percy and Athena let's see if your love will have the strength to defy all odds. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Percy had returned to his father, stepmother and half-brother who were all curious about his meeting with Athena. He told them that Athena apologized and wanted to make peace with him and he agreed. Poseidon had been wary of Athena's actions toward his son as of late, but was willing to give her benefit of the doubt. If she did want peace then maybe he could put his rivalry with her to rest. Putting that thought on the backburner, the Sea God informed his son of his duties a Crown Prince of the Seas, said son taking in all the information like a sponge.

Soon Hestia appeared in a more tasteful dress, congratulating/thanking her nephew for becoming a god. She chatted a bit with Amphitrite and Triton before asking Percy to dance with her.

"Come Percy I wish to have the first dance with the Hero of Olympus." She said gently taking his hand and leading him to the dance floor. Unfortunately, it turned out that Percy was more popular with the females than he thought because nearly every female on Olympus wanted to dance with him.

After his dance with Hestia, Demeter approached him for a dance. After Demeter, came Calypso. After Calypso came Hera (which was surprising and awkward). After Hera was Rhea. After Rhea was the love goddess Aphrodite who surprisingly kept the dance PG and not once got X-rated. After Aphrodite came his step-mother Amphitrite. After Amphitrite came Nike Goddess of Victory and afterward her sister Bia Goddess of Force. After Bia came Persephone. After Persephone came Artemis. After Artemis came Hecate, Nemesis, Themis, Iris, and several miscellaneous goddesses. Hell even a few Hunters danced with him, with Thalia leading the charge.

After the immortal women cam the mortal ones; the demigoddesses: Annabeth, Katie, Nyssa, the Aphrodite girls danced with him twice (a few even offered to carry his demigod child), a couple of Apollo girls, a few of Katie's sisters, two of Annabeth's sisters, and a daughter of Hermes.

When Percy finally managed to get off the dance floor, he had over two dozen notes with names, phone numbers and addresses from the various women who propositioned him. Sighing, Percy thought he was home free but one immortal woman did not get her chance to dance with him and she was taking it now.

"I hope you have one last dance saved in you Percy." Athena said as she gently guided the groaning Percy back to the dance floor. Once there, she grabbed one of his hands while the other rested on the back of his neck. Percy carefully placed his hands on her waist, expertly keeping any tension and anxiousness off his face.

Out the corner of his eye, he saw Apollo the acting deejay for the party, give him a megawatt grin and two thumbs up before putting on slow song for them. Percy made a mental note to kick the Sun God's ass before focusing on the beautiful wisdom goddess he was dancing with. He took notice of how her blonde hair glittered like spun gold in the light of the moon and was free of its usual braided ponytail she sported the few times he saw her, how her intense gray eyes glowed softly as she gazed at him, he could feel the contours of her body through their clothing as she pressed closer to him.

As Percy focused on her, Athena focused on him. From his glossy black hair she was tempted to run her hands through, those cool sea-green fires for his eyes she began to get lost in as she stared into their endless depths, his ruggedly handsome face, the surfer tan he sported giving him a sort of bronze skin tone, the massive power she felt flowing through his muscular body, the rippling muscles of said she felt through her suddenly thin Greek dress.

"You've been quite popular amongst the women here." Athena spoke getting a nod from the new GOW.

"That I have," Percy conceded. "Aphrodite is going to have field day."

A delicate golden blonde brow was raised in curiosity, Athena's face holding a questioning expression.

"She claimed to make my love life interesting when she approached me during the quest with Zoe." He answered her unasked question. "The girl I thought I loved is still in love another guy, even if he was a traitor and I killed him. Now I'm a god and this opens a new path of possibilities for her to play with." He explained to the wisdom goddess. She knew he had feelings for her favored daughter Annabeth, but she turned out to love that traitor. "So far several goddesses (except Artemis) and a few titanesses have come on to me, a few of the demigoddesses and nymphs also. I've even been propositioned by some of said goddesses."

Athena frowned, not liking the idea of Percy being propositioned by those slutty goddesses. "Are you going to accept their offer to bed them?" She asked, her tone having an angry edge to it. She did not like the ugly feeling welling up in her heart at the thought of Percy with another woman.

"No." Percy said surprising the goddess yet again.

"No?" Athena parroted surprised. Others would have wholeheartedly taken advantage of the situation, yet Percy again surprises her by doing his own thing. "Why?" she asked curiously.

"I don't want to be with a woman just for sex." He answered getting a curious eyebrow raised. "Most of those women only want me for sex, to have the right to brag that they had sex with the Savior of Olympus. While I'll admit that they're all breathtakingly beautiful, and I'm sure that a few of them do have genuine feelings for me mixed in the lust towards me I'm just not ready for a relationship yet." He explained. "I just became a god, so I want to focus on getting settled in first, and when I'm finally comfortable then I'll consider having a relationship. Whether it's with a mortal woman or an immortal one, we'll have to see."

Athena's gray eyes bored into Percy's cool sea-green, the two getting lost into the other's eyes, even as Apollo smirked and put on yet another slow dance. He only got more points since Poseidon, Zeus and Hades wanted to mend their relationships with their wives. Even that bastard Hercules and his wife Hebe were dancing happily.

It was Athena who broke eye contact first, leaning her head on Percy's shoulder. "You are an enigma Perseus Jackson. One I am determined to understand."

"Hm?" Percy was curious about what Athena meant about him.

"You interest me because you are different from any man I've ever met." She began. "I'll admit I judged you harshly simply because of who your father is, but know I understand that one's parentage doesn't make the person. As such I wish to understand you Perseus, not as a god but as person." She said looking him and getting him to smirk.

"Well we got all eternity for you to better understand me Athena." He said getting a chuckle from the wisdom goddess. "And you start by just calling me Percy. Perseus is too formal for my tastes, that and I've gone by Percy for so long that I prefer it."

Athena nodded, agreeing to Percy's terms as they danced a few more moments before it ended. "Thank you for the dance Percy. And thank you for giving me more insight into your character." The wisdom goddess said with a small smile. She then surprised him by leaning up and kissing him on his cheek, smirking at his shocked expression even with the faint blush dusting her cheeks before she quickly retreated. Percy stood there stunned, a hand on the cheek that Athena kissed.

_Aphrodite is definitely going to have a field day now. _Percy thought before leaving the dance floor before another woman could find an excuse to dance with him. The celebrations lasted well past midnight, stopping only until three. By that time, many people were in various stages of drunkenness, a few were even passed out in various states of undress, and others drunkenly stumbled about as they made their way home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

The following day after the victory celebrations was like any normal day on Olympus; the gods woke up, had breakfast, dressed and went about their duties. Hermes was racing about delivering packages. Apollo drove the sun through the sky, cruising to his favorite tunes while checking out various hotties with his binoculars, making notes on which ones he'll visit later on. Athena helped her daughter Annabeth with the blueprints for Olympus and the camp. Artemis was with her hunters hunting down the remnants of the Titan army, though she was a bit disappointed since because Percy took down the most powerful members of said army, she was left with very little challenges. Demeter ate some cereal while helping some crops grow. Dionysus grumpily sat back at Camp Half-Blood, ignoring the surviving heroes who in turn ignored him.

Poseidon was rebuilding his undersea palace while keeping guard against Oceanus, not putting it past the Titan to attack. Hades was happy that Daedalus was close to finishing that highway lane so the dead would move faster and no longer get backed up. Zeus was sitting on his throne contemplating Olympus' future with his nephew as the GOW.

Hera was tending her garden, quite content from the mind-numbing sex her husband gave her the previous night. Hestia was hosting her lovable nephew since he didn't have a palace yet; happy to have someone over to talk to since the only ones she ever talks to are Rhea, Poseidon, Hades and Artemis. They chatted a bit over breakfast, Hestia telling Percy embarrassing stories about her siblings, which had Percy laughing. When breakfast was done, Percy took a quick shower, got dressed, and hugged his favorite aunt before making his way to earth to visit his mother.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

Percy stood outside the door of his mother's apartment, hesitating in going through with this. Gathering his courage, Percy knocked on the door. He heard a shuffling feet already knowing who was rushing to the door. The door flew open as Sally Jackson flung herself at her son, hugging him tightly as he returned it. Percy gave her a sad smile as he saw Paul walking up to them, his eyebrow quirked upwards at Percy's new look. "Mom, Paul there's a lot to talk about so let's head in inside."

Sally broke the hug, happy her son survived this madness. She hoped that maybe he could finally put this behind and maybe have a semi-normal life, no longer having the fate of the world on his shoulder and have _some_ peace. But seeing the sad smile on his face, and noticing his new look, Sally felt her heart sink to her stomach, her instincts telling her the news she was about was something she wouldn't like.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

Sally had been right when her instincts told her she wouldn't like it. After letting her son in and fixing some blue tea, Percy had dropped the bomb; he's now a god, specifically the new God of War. He told them of the war, now called the Battle of Manhattan by the demigods. He told her of his battles during the three day war, nearly giving her a stroke at the powerful enemies he fought and defeated. Her jaw dropped when she learned he fought and defeated several Titans list in the "Top Ten Strongest": Kronos, Atlas and Hyperion, Iapetus, Koios, and Perses.

"Besides coming here to tell that I'm still alive and now a god," Percy began hesitant. "I also came to tell you that I'll be limited in my ability to come and visit you." he said sadly.

"What?" Sally choked out, shocked that her son wouldn't be able visit whenever he wanted. Even Paul was shocked at that.

"It's due to the ancient laws pertaining to noninterference in mortal lives." Percy explained. "As a god, I'm now bound those very same laws. The only reason Poseidon was able to see you so much was due to the loopholes he exploited, but even then he was still limited to how much time he could be with you."

"I…" Sally felt lightheaded. While proud of her son for achieving so much in a short amount of time, godhood was more of curse now she was hit with this news. "Can't you give up godhood? Get some other reward?" Sally asked grasping straws.

Percy sighed. "I tried mom, but the gods wouldn't let me. I've become too powerful stay a demigod. All those enemies I fought pushed me to heights of power that not even Hercules could ever reach. Because of this, several of the gods possibly feared that I would turn against them so they made me a god to keep that from happening." Percy explained to his distressed mother. "I know you don't like this, I don't either but we'll have to make the best of it." He said.

"Will you visit whenever you can?" Sally asked tearful.

"I swear on the River Styx." Percy said seriously getting thunder to boom. He stood and hugged his mother, giving Paul a bro-hug before leaving. The new god felt down, even though his mother understood and tried to be strong for him once again. As he walked, he thought over his life, and considered himself lucky. Many demigods didn't have parents like his; Poseidon exploited every loophole he could to help him, his mom withstood so much for him due to his demigod life. Other demigods couldn't say that. Their divine parents really weren't parents at times since most of them just forgot about some of their demigods and went on to have more that they just forgot also. Many of their mortal parents couldn't handle the dangers and stress brought on by their children's lives and abandoned them. So yes, Percy was one of the few lucky demigods.

Stowing the depressing thoughts, Percy decided he needed to sooth his soul. He headed to his favorite burger joint; Burger Emporium, which had a large variety of burgers from all across the world. Not feeling adventurous to try the more exotic burgers, Percy had his favorite; the classic cheeseburger with a side of fries and a coke. Just as he finished up, Athena walked in dressed in a white button-up blouse with a few of the buttons undone, black pants and heels.

"Percy, my father has called for a council meeting." She said wrinkling her nose at the smell of greasy fast food. While having tried fast food, Athena preferred classier, less greasy and fattening foods. Percy nodded, getting up, emptying his tray before leaving with the wisdom goddess. They walked into a dark alley and teleported out to Olympus.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

**Olympus Council Meeting**

Zeus, his wife Hera and the always hearth tending Hestia were already in the council room as twelve flashes of different colors appeared. The other Olympians appeared and took their seats, waiting for Zeus to start the meeting.

"Ahem," Zeus coughed looking over his council as it settled down. "I thank you for coming. The reason for this meeting is to discuss the domains Perseus has as well as his trainers in the godly ways and his duties." He said. Turning attention to his nephew, he spoke; "Perseus before we got to your domains, I'll tell you that I have decided to make you the General of the Olympian Army. This means that you are in charge of the defense of Olympus and those affiliated with us should we be attacked." Zeus said getting a shocked/betrayed look from Athena. After all she has done for him and Olympus; she should be Olympian General, not a newbie God like Percy.

Percy was shocked that he would be given such a prestigious rank so soon after becoming a God. Zeus must really have faith in him to give him such a rank with an important mission.

"Lord Zeus if I may, can I have Athena as my second-in-command?" Percy asked getting raised eyebrows from the others. Athena had a curious yet hopeful look. "While I'm honored that you want me as Olympian General, having Athena as my first lieutenant will make things a bit easier since she does have seniority with her centuries of experience." He explained getting his uncle to contemplate the idea. Athena did have far more experience than Perseus, so she'll be able to correct any mistakes he might make. Plus it could help end that blasted rivalry she has with Poseidon. If she could successfully work with Perseus with little to no problems, then she might be able to work better with Poseidon.

"I concede your point Perseus. Athena will be your first lieutenant; the two of you will use all your might to defend Olympus from our enemies." Zeus said with finality. "Now on to your domains. While many what interest me the most is domain Heroes as the Fates proclaimed you Patron of Heroes. I believe this means all demigods are now under your jurisdiction, thus you'll replace Dionysus as the head of Camp Half-Blood." Zeus said getting a look of glee from the Wine God. "I assume this also means you can have direct interference when it concerns them, making you immune to most of the Ancient Laws, but you can't interfere on quests." Zeus said making a mental to contact the Fates to make sure he was correct.

"You are correct Son of Kronos." the Fates said as one as they appeared before the Olympian Council. "The reason for a God Heroes is due to our mother Ananke having grown tired of how poorly you gods treat your demigods. As such after proving himself, we made Perseus God of Heroes to make sure that you don't ever abuse your demigod children ever again." the Fates said getting most of the gods to lower their heads in shame. The Fates were right in regard to their mortal children. If they, the gods, could find the time to find a mortal to fuck, then the same time could be used to show that they do care for their mortal children.

"All demigods present and future are under Perseus' jurisdiction; meaning he is indeed free from most of the ancient laws concerning noninterference with mortals. He is also the supreme authority over them as well. This means that he can cancel any quest that another god(s) issues a demigod(s) for whatever reason. Also gods must ask for his permission to take a demigod on as their champion since Perseus is automatically their Patron God from birth or to recruit to their group, i.e. the Hunters of Artemis." the Fates explained getting shocked looks from the gods.

"Why would you give that much power to him?" Hera asked fearing for some of her plots in both her Greek and Roman forms.

The Fates looked at the Olympian Queen, getting the goddess to pale. "It was decided upon when young Perseus proved himself to not just ourselves but also our mother. Our mother is quite compassionate and dislikes the dark plights your demigod children go through every day because of your arrogance and negligence. With Perseus as God of Heroes, there is the chance for those demigods to have far better lives with a truly just, noble and honorable god watching over them. And yes, Perseus is far more honorable and noble than every god on Olympus combined even on his worst day." they said getting the gods to flinch at the 'insult' while Percy beamed at the praise.

Praise from the Sisters of Fate was something that Percy could add to the list of his already incredible feats.

"Ladies Fate," Artemis began getting the Fate Goddesses' attention. "Why must I gain his permission to recruit any demigoddesses to my hunt. It is their choice not his." she asked respectfully not wanting to incur the wrath of the sisters. They could do so many horrible things to person that slighted them.

"Because Phoebe Artemis," the Fates hissed focusing on the Moon Goddess who flinched at the tone. "Most of the time you recruit them, you subtly manipulate them into joining. As such only with Perseus' express permission and him being there for the recruitment can you recruit demigoddesses." they said getting Artemis to grit her teeth over the 'injustice'. "If you do not like our orders, we can make things... quite uncomfortable for you and your hunters, with them being the first to suffer." they threatened.

"I accept it Ladies Fate! I will follow your orders to the letter." Artemis said quickly. She didn't want her girls to suffer for her arrogance.

"Good." the Fates cooed. "Perseus becoming a God is sign of great change coming; change that will be for the better. Do not allow your pride and arrogance make you do something stupid. We will have no problem in making Perseus the Lord of Olympus and having you displaced with a more just and honorable council." they said to the shaken gods. The Fates flashed out, leaving the shaken gods alone. Many looked at Percy, wondering just what he did to gain the favor of not just the Fates but their mother Ananke also.

This also meant they had to tread carefully, especially Zeus, when around him. With the backing of deities of Fate and Destiny, Perseus could do a lot of damage if he truly wanted something.

"Uh… okay then." Zeus began partially over his shock. "Anyways, Athena since you are a war deity also, you shall train Perseus in combat. You'll also educate him in our ways and secrets." Zeus declared to his daughter.

"Of course father." Athena said in a happy tone.

Zeus nodded, not noticing his daughter's exuberance at training Percy. "Poseidon you can handle Perseus' training in his domains of Water and Ice." The Sky Lord said getting his brother to nod. "That is all, meeting dismissed!" Zeus rumbled as he flashed out with crack of thunder and a flash of lighting.

_Drama Queen. _Poseidon and Hades thought at their younger brother's usual flair for theatrics. The other gods left, leaving only Percy, Poseidon and Athena.

"Percy why did you ask for me to be your first lieutenant?" Athena asked curious about Percy's answer. Poseidon raised his eyebrow at Athena; she had never used his son's preferred nickname, usually calling him either boy of Perseus.

"I wanted you as my first lieutenant because you _do_ have centuries of experience." Percy began. "I don't know why Zeus made me Olympian General since you should have been general centuries ago, being the Goddess of Strategy and all. I think that this is his way of testing me; I did successfully lead a force of only forty demigods against the Titan Army, so I theorize he wants to see what I can do with a much larger force." He explained to her.

Athena grimaced, remembering the folly she and the other Olympians made by ignoring their children. The camp, at the time of Percy's joining, had up to one hundred and twenty-five campers which dropped when over the course of three years since his arrival, sixty campers left and joined the Titans. That left sixty-five campers. Then Ares' fifteen demigod children betrayed them, leaving fifty campers, but ten were lost during the Ares children's attack. The fact that Percy could rally forty demigods and lead them against such an overwhelming force losing only five demigods during the course of the three day war showed he's a natural leader in every sense of the word.

It also begged the question; "What could Percy do with a much larger, more organized force under his command?"

"Having you as my lieutenant/adjutant will make things easier since you'll be able to correct any mistakes I might make and give me advice." Percy added. "With me as the God Tactics combined with your Goddess of Strategy, we'll make an excellent team." He said with smile and patting the goddess on the shoulder. Said goddess blushed, a nice pink dusted her cheek, feeling happy that Percy believed that together they were a formidable team. "Now let's work out schedule for my training."

The three Olympians hatched out a suitable schedule for Percy's godly training. Poseidon would train Percy in the mornings from seven AM to twelve PM. Percy will have a sixty minute break to rest up then go to Athena from one PM to six PM. The six hour training with Athena would be split in two; the first three hours would be combat training, the second three hours would be "Godly Education" as she called it.

With that done, Athena took Percy to her palace to meet with Annabeth so he could get his palace built. She also knew that had to get some things off their chests and this would help.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

_**Athena's Palace**_

Athena's palace is what must have been the most unbelievably large library he ever saw. Books were literally ascending in their book cases to at least a couple hundred feet and spanned from wall to wall. There were a couple of poles with consoles attached to them, as if they were some sort of hover-platform device instead of ladders like in old libraries. There was a collection of workbenches attached together to form a large square shape, with a gap on with of the sides to allow entry to the center. There were all sorts of tools set on the tables as well as many measuring and drafting devices as well as many blank and filled scrolls underneath them.

"One of a kind isn't it?" Athena smirked at Percy's gobsmacked expression at seeing her palace. In her personal opinion, her palace was as her annoying half-brother Apollo called "awesome".

"I didn't think a library could be this huge!" Percy exclaimed. "There has to be tens of millions of books here. Exactly how many books are there here?"

"Hmmm... I stopped counting after one million so there may be even more than that." Athena mused as she looked over the _numerous _books on her bookcases. Percy just gaped like an idiot at that. The topics in those books must range from literally the _most_ of ancient of times to now.

"Lord Perseus and milady."

The two Olympians looked down to see Annabeth, the two War Gods shrinking to normal mortal size. Athena left, giving the two some time alone to sort things out. Though since they were in her palace, she would know what would happen due to her security measures. She didn't like _uninvited guests_ (cough Hermes cough) in her palace.

"Annabeth." Percy said simply to the official architect of Olympus.

Annabeth gave Percy a sad smile, feeling quite awkward with the situation. She ran dozens of scenarios in her head and now that he's here in front of her, well her plans for this meeting went right out the window.

"Um... Lord Perseus..." she she began timidly wondering where did her courage go. Taking a deep breath, she soldiered on. "I want to apologize for leading you on the way I did. I used you as a replacement for Luke and for that I'm a sorry." she said getting Percy to stare at her.

"I am angry that you did lead me on like that and while I won't ever trust you like that again... I'll accept your apology." Percy said getting a sad nod from Annabeth. Maybe one day she make amends and restore their friendship. "Shall we get started on my palace designs?"

"Alright," Annabeth began leading him to the office her mother let her there, Annabeth booted up her laptop before talking again. "I have several _dozen_ designs for palaces here on my laptop. Once you choose the outside design, then I'll take notes on what you want done for the inside." She said turning the laptop around and pushing it towards the god.

Percy spent the next hour going designs, trying to find one that appealed to him. He really wasn't one for extravagant and over-the-top opulence; he just wanted something simple yet elegant. Finding one he liked, he showed Annabeth who nodded and hit a few keys, marking the page as Percy's design. She opened up a blank word document in MS Word and recorded what Percy wanted for his palace's décor. This took only thirty minutes.

With that, Percy thanked her and left, curious over Athena's palace. Despite the claims that he didn't want to learn, he really did its just being a ADHD and dyslexic demigod made learning hard. He didn't know how Athena's children could cope with it. After finding out he was part of prophesy that would either bring salvation or destruction to Olympus, he had hunkered down to know more of the world he entered so he could be better prepared. He knew there was more to this world and was eager to learn more about it.

As he walked, sensing for Athena's divine energy, he looked over the palace. Besides the bookcases with a literal _vast _amount of books, he saw various sculptures of people (both mortal and immortal) and animals (regular and he monstrous), model kits that Percy suspected Athena designed herself, paintings and other crafts.

_She is the Goddess of Arts and Crafts, so it's not too surprising see with an equally vast art collection. _Percy mused. But he frowned when focused more on the collection to see a lot of very famous sculptures and paintings from history.

"I collected the originals before they were destroyed." Athena's voice sounded behind Percy. Turning his head, he saw the Wisdom Goddess walk up and stand by his side. "Over the centuries I collected all of them when there was a possibility of them either being lost or destroyed. Many in the mortal museums are replicas I created to honor the artists who made them." she explained getting a nod from Percy.

"Do you mind if borrow some of the books?" he asked getting Athena to raise her eyebrow at him. "What I like to learn, but you try dealing with ADHD and dyslexia. Besides as the God of Intelligence/Knowledge, I want to expand said intelligence/knowledge ." he told her.

Athena thought it over; the only other beings that oversaw the domains of Intelligence/Knowledge and Wisdom were Koios and her mother Metis. But the latter is 'gone' while the former was faded from Hades' latest report and the Fates gave him [Percy] Koios' domains. This meant that Percy is now her intellectual equal, a prospect that that made her immensely happy. She wouldn't have to dumb down her explanations when she talks to the othersgods, have someone actually interested in what she does, and who knows this might even help further their budding relationship.

"Since we have time, shall we start your lessons?" Athena asked.

"I have nothing else to do today so why not." he said. "I really am interested in learning more about this world of the supernatural." he said with a smile that had Athena faintly blushing.

"Then I'll be happy to help you learn more about our mysteries." she said smiling also as she led him to her office. She had already gotten the needed materials Percy could read while he was with Annabeth.

Athena was really looking forward to future, even more so with Percy now a god.

* * *

And cut! This was a challenge to get out as I'm not good with romance and I was trying to get the "foundation" of the Perthena pairing down. Athena apologizing to Percy was a start as well as Athena beginning to crush on him. As you saw, Percy is now the Olympian General with Athena as his second-in-command as a way to better his relationship since he revealed she should have been charge of the army a long time ago.

I changed some things since I thought that I made Percy too powerful. So I removed some of his domains to tone down his powers. I also added an explanation on the God of Heroes. They seriously need a 'guardian angel' watching over them.

Well read on and review, flames will be ignored. I'm out this mutha!


End file.
